


A Reason to Come Home

by meegsr (aislynnlily)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislynnlily/pseuds/meegsr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine comes home from work and has to look for Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reason to Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Challenged by a writer friend to write a drabble. This is my first attempt.

Blaine walked through the door to a quiet house. He set down his briefcase, keys, the mail, then walked down the short hall, loosening his tie as he went. The kitchen and living room were empty. As he walked through the living room, he draped his suit coat and tie over the back of the couch. He turned the corner to walk down the hall to the bedrooms and finally saw Kurt, shoulder leaning against one of the doorjambs.

Blaine quietly walked up behind him and slid his arms around Kurt’s waist, leaning up on his toes so he could prop his chin on his shoulder. Kurt turned his head slightly to nuzzle his face against his husband’s.

“Did you have a good day at work?” Kurt whispered.

“Productive, anyway. What makes it good is coming home to this.” Blaine tightened his arms and sighed, “She’s so beautiful, isn’t she?”

“Well, with your genes, she was bound to be gorgeous,” Kurt teased.

They both just stood there, watching their 5 month old daughter sleep. Her dark curls were already as unruly as her father’s when he skipped the gel. Her long dark lashes rested against plump, adorably kissable cheeks that were flushed with sleep. And when she was awake, her bright hazel eyes sparkled with laughter.

“How did I get so lucky?” Kurt asked as he turned in Blaine’s arms and wrapped his own around the shorter man.

Blaine leaned up and pecked a soft kiss on Kurt’s lips.

“You decided we were meant for each other and didn’t let go until I opened my eyes and realized the same thing.” Blaine smiled up at him. “I’m so glad you didn’t let go until I opened my eyes. I still can’t believe how oblivious I was.”

Kurt snorted softly. “You’re still oblivious. Luckily, it’s part of your charm. Let’s go start dinner and I’ll tell you about my adventures with the men’s clothing line and keeping our daughter entertained and happy today. Then you can tell me about your day in court.”

They linked hands and peeked at Mollie one more time before gently pulling the door closed, then walked hand in hand down the hall to the kitchen.


End file.
